Human contact
by Grethe LP
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are twins, best friends and partners in crime. When Sunstreaker begins to withdraw from his twin and his fellow autobots Sideswipe tries to help him and they get mixed up in some crazy situations and gains some unlikely friends in the prosess. This is my very first fanfiction i hope you enjoy it.


**Human contact**

Sunstreaker was driving down the road like his hair (if he had had any) was on fire. The landscape on each side of the road was becoming no more than a blur, where the bright yellow eye catching car was speeding down the road. He had been driving for a while when he heard over the comlink "_okay bro, who did you hit this time?" _he didn't bother answering even though it was his twin brother calling, he Just kept chasing the horizon with no intention of slowing down or turning back to the base. "_Don't make me come and get you_" his brother again. Sideswipe was a pain in the aft some times, but a patient pain in the aft he'd give him that. Sometimes that was a good thing, but not today. He needed some time, he needed some time alone to think things through and that would not happen if Sides kept calling him. Suddenly he heard the sound of an engine behind him, and it was getting closer. Great, he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had been slowing down little by little and now and almost identical red car was catching up with him. _"Hey bro, miss me?" _Sideswipe asked trying to be funny. "_Not really" _he replied, he was really not in the mood for Smalltalk, not even with his brother. "_What's wrong with you? You act like you did the time Wheeljack blew up the recroom with you in it! You where sulking over your paintjob for a deca-cycle even though no one could see the damage after Hatchet fixed it." _Sideswipe complained. _"I was not sulking! And this is not like that!" _he snapped back "_sure seems like it to me" _Sideswipe muttered under his breath. "_What was that?"_ Sunstreaker asked, and it was something in his voice that Sideswipe hadn't heard in a long time. "_Nothing"_ sideswipe answered quietly. They drove in silence for a long time. Sunstreaker, although he had set out to be alone didn't mind the unexpected company as much as he let on. He knew that if anyone understood him it was his twin, and he also knew that Sides knew that. But he wasn't the type of mech that spoke much about his feelings, to anyone and Sides knew that too, that's where him being patient was a good thing.

They had been driving for what seemed like an eternity, they had slowed down quite a bit and they didn't give passersby's the impression of having Megatron himself chasing after them anymore, in fact they were barely moving. They were climbing up a steep hill and when they reached the top Sunstreaker came to a stop. The view was breathtaking. Sides broke the silence with an barely audible "_wow_" and though he would never say it out loud Sunstreaker agreed, and although he had known what was waiting atop the mountain he never seemed to get tired of it. That was a new feeling for the yellow mech, this feeling of complete peace. There was nothing like this back home on Cybertron. Below them as far as the optic could see, and disappearing in to the horizon was the dessert ground but it was green and covered by flowers in every color imaginable. They were swaying gently in the breeze and the color scheme was changing as the sun rose higher on the pink and orange morning sky. As sunny looked at all this, he realized it wasn't helping like he thought it would, like it had done the other times, was he too fragged up this time? Broken beyond repair? It wasn't the type of broken that Ratchet could help him with, he knew that. This wasn't like a busted helm or a torn of arm (thanks again Starscream) this was something else entirely and he wished he could understand it. All of a sudden he felt trapped, _"I hate being stuck in this form, even though it's good looking!" _Sunstreakers outburst got Sideswipe back to reality "_well, the no transforming outside the base rule isn't fun, but I am sure Optimus will remove it soon_" Sides said, hope evident in his voice. "_I hope you are right, it wasn't our fault that the deceptions decided to trample all over that little town!_" Sunstreaker was getting agitated again "_so why should we be punished?_ " "_Calm down bro_" Sideswipe said, "_It's just until the dust settles so we will have a shot at keeping our covers_". They fell silent once again both of them watching the sunrise but also being lost in their own thoughts.

"_You have been here before." _it wasn't a question it was a statement. "_Is this where you go every time you take off alone_? Sides asked his brother carefully. The silence he got in return was all the confirmation he needed. _" I always figured you went racing in the dessert or punching the lights out of something that shouldn't be punched " _ sideswipe said _"watching the sunrise was definitely not on my list of things sunny do when he is pissed" _the red mech continued_._ "_if you tell a single person OR mech I will kick your aft into so many pieces that Hatchet will need a magnifying glass and tweezers to put it back together!" _ Sunny said wasn't the first time Sunstreaker had left the base alone after an incident. Usually he was gone for a while, to blow of some steam had been everyone's guess, and then when he returned he would be in a calmer state then when he left. Sideswipe had let him have his space and he had known he would return so he wasn't worried about his brother's whereabouts. The reason he had followed him this time he wasn't really sure about. He had just felt like something was different this time around. This wasn't sunny being just mad or even furious about something; this was sunny being, he actually wasn't sure yet, his brother was a master in hiding his true feelings. Therefore, Sideswipe figured he might want someone to talk to, someone who despite being a big mouth from time to time, would if told, keep his secrets until the day his spark was extinguished.

Sunstreaker felt like something was missing from his life. He had Optimus, Prowl, Jazz and Bee to talk to, and even Ratchet when he wasn't throwing wrenches around, and most importantly his brother who was always there. He wasn't lonely really, he just felt alone even with his entire pod around him. Standing here on this hilltop with his brother the feeling was even more prominent. "_Hey, bro?" _Sideswipe began "_you want to go do something? Race, Paint prowls quarters pink, Paint Prowl pink?" _this made Sunstreaker chuckle slightly and an encouraged sideswipe continued, "_You know what? Let's go into town and laugh at the humans, as long as we stay in altmode they will be none the wiser." _Sunstreaker started his engine witch sideswipe took as a yes and he lead the way to the little town not far from the secret military base that had been converted into a base and home for the autobots, courtesy of the secretary of defense.

They drove around town for a while and looked at the humans going about their business and living their life's not knowing that there was an alien war going on around them. Eventually they came to a stop in a parking lot outside a rather large brick building with steps out front leading up to a pair of double doors. They hadn't been there long when all of a sudden a bell started ringing making the twins wonder what the frag was happening. Then a stream of human sparklings began to crowd the steps and parking lot. Suddenly they heard a loud squeal, a girl was running up to them, another girl hot on her heals _"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I cant believe this is happening! Two freakings Lamborghini Gallardo superleggeras in our parking lot! Who owns these babies?!" _All this was coming in a ramble from the first girl, she was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, a choker around her neck and her hair was short and light blue. Over her shoulder she carried a black shoulderbag covered with pins, she was currently digging around in her bag and soon she came up with a camera. She tossed it to her friend _"here, take some pictures of me!" _the other girl caught the camera, _"only if you return the favor!" _"_Duh, of course!_" the first one answered. They began snapping a ton of pictures and then they switched places and begun again. The second girl was more casual in the wardrobe than the first. She was wearing light blue jeans and a red t-skirt with a jean jacket over, her eyes were blue, her hair was dirty blonde, and up in a ponytail witch she pulled out midway through the photo-shoot and revealed her hair to be a little more than shoulder length. The twins did not move or say anything of course but they were both enjoying the attention they were getting from the human sparklings. The girl with the blue hair was walking in a full circle around Sunstreaker admiring his paintjob and finish witch made him positively glow. Sideswipe smiled to himself, coming here had turned out to be a fantastic idea.

The girls got into a discussion about witch of the cars was the coolest, the blue haired one voted for Sunstreaker arguing that yellow is cool and just more badass than red. The blond one disagreed stating that red is the hottest color you can choose for a supercar like this. While the girls were discussing, the twins got a transmission from prowl the security officer and their favorite pranking target. _"WHERE THE SLAG ARE YOU? YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE BASE YOU USLESS PIECES OF SCRAP" _just a few minutes later a police car came screeching to a hold by the entrance to the parking lot. The girls thinking that they were about to be busted for hanging around someone elses property took off across the parking lot and around the corner. The police car rolled up to the twins and turned before heading out again the twins started their engines and followed suit. Prowl was pissed.

Little did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker know that this brief meeting with two random human girls was going to be the start of something life changing for the two mechs and humans alike.


End file.
